


The Morning After

by TheaterBecca5002



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterBecca5002/pseuds/TheaterBecca5002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post 3.05) Kurt comes home after spending the night with Blaine. He and Finn have.............an awkward conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

It was almost 12 p.m. when Kurt finally arrived home and he was so lost in his memories of the last 24 hours to notice that Finn's car was parked on the street. He unlocked the front door, entering the house in a daze. He felt strange, changed somehow, almost as if he could still feel Blaine's kisses on his chest, the insides of his thighs, his neck. He ran his fingers lightly across the spot on his collarbone that was now slightly purple and he shivered, remembering all the sensations that were discovered the night before.  

"Hey dude."

Kurt jumped a foot into the air, now completely shaken from his thoughts. Finn was sitting on the couch watching some game on TV, looking at Kurt curiously. Embarrassed, Kurt smiled at his brother,

"Hey."

 "You were out late." Finn bravely commented, taking Kurt by surprise.  Why did Finn care where he was?

"Um, okay Dad." he replied sarcastically, sitting down on the other side of the couch and stared aimlessly at the TV.

"By the way, the show was really good.  Everybody did an awesome job!" It was obvious that Finn was saying this in order to regain normalcy.

"Yeah, it's weird how good Rachel and Blaine's chemistry is." Kurt remembered watching the two of them sing "Somewhere" the night before, with so much passion, and realizing what he wanted then and there was to feel Blaine's strong arms around him instead of Rachel. He wanted to feel Blaine's naked skin against his, to feel their hearts beating together.

Once more Kurt remembered where he was and shook his memories away. "So," he said, "did you and Rachel go to the after-party?"

Finn looked at his Kurt, flustered. "Nah." There was a strange pause, and Finn looked as if he was trying to muster up the courage to say his next sentence. "We, uh, came back here."  "Were you……….." he paused again, "at Blaine's?" The expression on Finn's face said that perhaps he didn't even want to know the answer.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah." Kurt replied, smiling a little and avoiding Finn's eyes. Wait a second, he thought. Had William Mckinley High School's Tony and Maria lost their virginities to the two of them at the same time? Was this real life?

Finn looked at Kurt, his face scared and stern. He had realized it too. "Mom and Burt can never know!"

Kurt looked at him with an equally stern expression, "Never!"


End file.
